Secretly Admired
by ShannonN001
Summary: Blaine has watched Kurt walk through the halls of school everyday since he had transferred to McKinley high. Being the new kid and not knowing where or with whom he fits in with, he spends his first month of school alone silently watching everything. Meanwhile Kurt feels like he is constantly being watched. Find out who it is, and does Kurt have more than one admirer?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt couldn't have been more bored with how his life was going so far.

Part of him wanted drama and action between his friends just so he would have some entertainment, but another part of him was enjoying how relaxing and peaceful everything was. He was torn, and this along with the ever present feeling of being watched was what had made school so uncomfortable lately.

Every second of every school day he felt eyes on him. Like someone was spying on him through the window. He once told his step-brother Finn about it and was called crazy in return.

So every day he continued on with his normal routine of going to his classes and glee club after school. The feeling slowly going away once he would return home, and the feeling returning when he parked his car in the school parking lot every morning.

Not that Kurt didn't enjoy being the center of attention. He wore the most extravagant outfits both because he loved fashion and liked being commented on them. Plus being the only openly gay kid in school kind of made him stand out from the crowd anyways.

But this constant nagging feeling of being watched was unnerving and wasn't the kind of attention he had been looking for.

But what bugged him the most was how the feeling was always changing. Sometimes the feeling was heavy with a stalker-ish vibe, sometimes it was lighter and happier with a more loving side..

It was confusing as hell.

Today was a chilly day in October and it had started the same as always. He got out of his car in the school parking lot and he immediately felt those eyes on him, though at the moment Kurt was picking up the more loving and intriguing vibe.

School carried on with the same classes with the same boring teachers. God Kurt couldn't wait to graduate. He was a junior and still had to wait another year and a half but he was already counting down the days.

It was lunch hour and he was crowded at a table at the edge of the cafeteria with all his friends from Glee club. They were all deeply discussing the topic of what they should sing for Sectionals and when Rachel wasn't joining in about how all the solos were hers, Kurt turned to ask her what was wrong.

"I think that boy over there is staring at us." Rachel was looking across the cafeteria towards a boy sitting mainly by himself, reading what seemed to be a science text book. Kurt didn't really believe her but at the exact moment he looked over the boys eyes darted in their direction. Looking caught by Rachel and Kurt's gaze he quickly went back to his text book.

A few of the other Kids at the Glee table had noticed Kurt and Rachel's silence and began looking around to see what they were staring at. Santana saw the boy before the others did and seemed to think it was funny that the kid was too shy to look in their direction again.

"Either he's embarrassed he got caught starring or is scared that we'll do something to him because he was starring. Puck did u beat him up sometime in the past?" Leave it to Santana to blame it on Puckerman.

Puck seemed to think about it for a second then shook him head. "I don't think so... I don't recognize him. Although I don't remember everyone I beat up so it's a possibility..."

"Nah I don't think u did Puck." Said Artie who was talking with a mouth full of pizza. "He's a new kid this year. I've got him in most of my classes. I don't remember his name tho. It was something different like Brain or something."

"Different as in weird." Snarled Santana.

Rachel was still looking over at the boy who had now realized that he was being talked about. Kurt just found it annoying that someone would stare at them and then pretend they hadn't been. Why not just admit that he had been looking in their direction? But then Kurt thought that he was probably just shy, and understandably so if he was new to the school.

Kurt decided that he would try and talk to the new boy after class. Looking around and seeing that no one was sitting near the boy, he remembered what it was like to be completely alone. If Kurt could, he wanted to help the boy feel less alone.

He was so embarrassed.

He had been caught staring at the group of kids and was now hiding behind a science text book. When did he get so cowardly? He was the guy who didn't care what people thought about him and just continued about being himself. Well his new school was a bit intimidating, that probably had something to do with it.

Once lunch hour was over he went to his locker to grab what he needed for the rest of the day and headed straight to class. He was worried that one of the kids at the table he had been staring at would come after him, but no one seemed to be following him. He got to his seat in the back of the class room and pulled out his phone.

**Hey, what are you doing after school? -B**

**Nothing I guess.. Why what's up? -Wes**

**Kinda out of my comfort zone here.. Missing the safety of private school. -B**

**Dude all schools are supposed to be safe. What happened? -Wes**

**Nothing really.. Just was staring at a group of kids in the Glee club during lunch. -B**

**Are you thinking of joining? And before u say no, I know u want to. And it would help you make friends and blend into the student body -Wes**

**I don't know yet.. I'll talk to you about it after school.. -B**

He put away his phone when the bell went off and tried to pay attention to the weird math equations on the board, but found he couldn't. He was too busy thinking about the people at that table in the cafeteria. They all looked like they'd never fit in with the other clicks so it looked like they made their own. He wondered if they all really were friends or just sat together because they were in the same club.

He did have a good voice, so he had been curious about joining back in September. But then saw how the rest of the school treated the Glee club and quickly decided not to. Even though he wasn't in the club he did tend to keep track of the people in it. He had heard all the dating rumors and had heard a bit of gossip about each of the kids personalities too. Like he knew that Puck was the school stud and Quinn was queen bee. Mike was the dancer for the group, Rachel was the star and Finn was the leader. He had even heard a bit about some girl named Brittany who to say the least didn't seem too bright.

But that left a few people he had been curious about. Like some guy named Sam who was apparently a stripper and a kid named Artie who was always in a wheel chair.

Then there was the biggest wonder of the group in his eyes...

Kurt.

Who was this boy Kurt who apparently had mad fashion skills and wasn't afraid to show it off, was the only openly gay kid in the school (other than himself, but he didn't really feel like announcing it to the whole school just for the fun of it), had a countertenor voice, and was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on?

He had learned all of this through whispered conversations in the halls and rumors that had spread through the student body like wild fire. He would catch himself staring at Kurt in the hallways and out in the parking lot sometimes and he'd always look around to make sure no one was watching him stare. Today had been the first time he had gotten caught. It felt weird. It was the first time in this school anyone had really noticed him. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Once classes were done for the day he went to his locker and started packing away his things he needed for homework that night. His mind was racing a mile a minute and all of it was about this gorgeous boy Kurt.

Which is probably why he jumped so high into the air when he turned to see the same face that was constantly in his thoughts, right in front of him.

Kurt was leaning against the locker next to his and was just watching him pack his bag. He was wearing the most gorgeous outfit of red skinny jeans and a stars and stripes tank top over a white t-shirt that was then all tied together with a red fedora on his head.

He was speechless. No one had ever walked up him in the hallway before. He wasn't sure what to say or do. He suddenly realized that Kurt had said something to him before and he had missed it.

"Sorry. Umm, did you say something..." Was all he could get out.

Kurt gave him a small smile. "I said my name was Kurt and that I don't think we've met." He seemed like he was being serious in his introduction so he couldn't help but do the same.

"My name's Blaine." He said before shutting his locker. He wanted this conversation to last forever, he thought to himself as he now leaned against his own locker.

Kurt gave him another smile. "Well it's nice to meet you Blaine. Hey, I saw you looking over at me and my friends during lunch..."

Oh no here it comes, thought Blaine. But was shocked by what Kurt did say.

".. And I was wondering if you wanted to come join us in Glee club today." Kurt finished and waited for a reply back from Blaine. One that Blaine couldn't seem to give.

Blaine must have had a weird look on his face because Kurt seemed to lose most of his smile, making Blaine feel guilty. "No, listen I want to. I had planned on joining back in September but I kind of chickened out when I saw the slushies' going everywhere..." Kurt's good mood suddenly disappeared and he leaned off the lockers.

"It's ok. I get it." was all the response it seemed Blaine was going to get so he quickly cut in before Kurt started to walk away.

"No it's not just that. Sorry I've been in a private school my whole life and all these big jocks kind of scare me. I do want to be in Glee club though. I think I've got a decent voice." As Blaine was saying this he saw Kurt start getting excited and before Blaine had even finished speaking Kurt had grabbed his hand and was dragging him down the hallway.

Blaine had never been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

If he had been asked what he was doing Kurt wouldn't have been able to answer. All he knew was when Blaine had said he still wanted to join Glee club, Kurt had wanted to be the one to take him to the choir room. Things happened so fast that he found himself somewhat dragging Blaine down the hallway.

Kurt didn't care though, Blaine wasn't dragging his feet or resisting so Kurt continued down the now empty halls to burst through the choir room doors, surprising Mr. Schuester and all the other kids already in the room. Panting slightly, Kurt gestured to Blaine who was now awkwardly standing in the door way just looking around at everything and everyone. "This is Blaine. He wants to join Glee club."

Everyone's attention turns from Kurt to Blaine who suddenly looked like he wanted to run away. Seeing this Kurt turns back to Mr. Schuester. "He just wants to sit in and watch for today though, to help make up his mind..." Blaine slowly relaxes to Kurt's words and allows Kurt to lead him to an open chair in the back of the room.

"Ok, well welcome Blaine. When you do feel you want to officially join just let me know." Mr. Schuester said watching Blaine take a seat. "Everyone has to sing something in order to join, so you can start thinking about that." He then turned back to the white board at the front of the room and started writing something across it.

Kurt didn't really pay attention. He kept looking over a few seats to see what Blaine thought of everything. From what Kurt could tell Blaine seemed pretty into it.

Mr. Schue decided that they would get more ideas for a sectionals set list if they broke up into groups and discussed it. The minute the words left his mouth everyone started talking to each other. Most of the topics being discussed had absolutely nothing to do with Sectionals.

Blaine was loving Glee club. He realized he had been foolish to avoid these people. Everyone in this room was just so full talent and personality that he couldn't resist just staring at everyone and everything. He heard a few jumbled conversations going on around him as he just sat in the back of the room taking everything in. One girl- Mercedes probably- was arguing with a short brunette girl he knew to be Rachel about who got what solo.

The kid in the wheel chair was not so subtly glancing in Blaine's direction every now and then. A kid with a Mohawk he couldn't pin a name to was arguing with one of the cheerleader girls, and a really tall guy was just looking around all confused.

Blaine noticed that Kurt wasn't joining in with any of the conversations. He appeared to be doing the same as Blaine, just listening to everyone else.

"Hey, why were you staring at us earlier?" The Kid In the wheel chair was looking at Blaine straight on now, not caring if others glanced there way. His question had brought Blaine's eyes away from Kurt, who now was also looking at him.

Suddenly the room grew quite, all waiting for Blaine's response. One that Blaine wasn't quite sure he was ready to give to a room full of strangers. Luckily Kurt seemed to understand because he came to Blaine's rescue once again. "Artie, that's really none of your business. And if Blaine feels like sharing sometime then he will."

Artie looked dumbfounded and tried to cover up his embarrassment by turning back to the rest of the group. Kurt came over and sat down next to Blaine. Something in the way Blaine was looking nervous again verses excited had him worried. "Hey, you ok?" He asked, bringing Blaine away from his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah I'm good. Just took me off guard. I didn't realize everyone had seen me earlier…" He trailed off again and Kurt began to think he wanted to be left alone. Mr. Schue then dismissed everyone for the day and people started to leave. Blaine got up to leave and Kurt followed him out. He caught him by his locker and decided to try talking to him again.

"Hey, so I just realized I don't know much about you. Do you want to walk to the parking lot with me?" This offer caught Blaine off Guard. Why did this beautiful person want to spend time with him? He already felt bad for not speaking much to him during glee club.

Instead he decided he would try to start again. "Sure, well as I said I started here in September, and before that I went to a private school called Dalton Academy." He started off as they walked through the halls towards the exit together. "It's an all-boys school where we wear uniforms so I feel a little out of my element here."

Kurt Laughed a little and looked Blaine over, noticing his clothes for the first time. He was wearing a navy blue polo and red skinny jeans. It was the bright white bowtie that really stood out, making him question his sexuality. He seemed to own his look despite claiming he was uncomfortable. His hair was neatly gelled back and this made him again want to ask if he was gay. Deciding not to think about stereotypes he let it go. Realizing he was taking too long to answer he laughed again. "You don't seem too bad. You just got to get used to it."

"Yeah, it's been pretty good so far. Been lonely but that's what I get for being the new out and proud gay kid. It's no big deal though, I still see my friends from Dalton all the time." He hurried on seeing the look on Kurt's face. Blaine thought Kurt looked a little shocked by his statement when in truth Kurt was in Awe. He'd never met someone as open about his sexuality before besides himself. He was both enthralled and happy to meet someone just like himself. "Sorry", Blaine continued, "I just figured I'd mention it before u found out some other way and just stopped talking to me altogether."

"No. No, don't worry about it. Im the only kid out of the closet at this school… Well, that is before you. Relax I feel the same as you. You feel like you have to introduce yourself in a certain way. 'Hi, I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, proud gay.' People judge so easily." Kurt was really starting to like this Blaine. He really hoped he decided to join glee club, but whether he did or not he was going to make sure Blaine felt welcome.

Meanwhile Blaine felt like he was in heaven. He couldn't have dreamed of meeting someone so amazing and beautiful. And to have him understand him completely was the cherry on top of the already delicious cake. They reached the parking lot and started to say their goodbyes, neither one of them wanting to walk away. Finally Blaine remembered that he was really late for meeting up with Wes. He decided to hope for the best. "See you tomorrow?" he asked trying not to sound too hopeful. But to his relief Kurt smiled back.

"Of course. I'll meet you before first class. See you tomorrow then." Blaine watched Kurt walk away and then once he was out of sight he ran to his car in hopes of being forgiven by Wes. But he did know that something new was starting. But he was most sure of one thing.

He was SO joining Glee club.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wes! You're never going to guess what happened!" Blaine yelled running into the Lima Bean. He was over an hour late meeting Wes due to staying late at school for glee club and while he felt bad he couldn't hide his excitement.

"It had better be good because right now I'm mad at you." Wes complained, Handing Blaine his now cold cup of coffee. "You couldn't even text me saying u weren't going to show? You're always on time, if not early, and I started to think you had gotten in an accident or something."

Blaine waited till they were seated at their usual table before letting out his excitement, but once they were there he could stay quiet no longer. "I was at Glee club..."

Wes' eyes got big in disbelief and began to wonder what had changed between him texting him after lunch and now. Wes knew that Blaine loved to sing, they had joined the Dalton Warblers together after all, but the way he sounded earlier made him very curious. "What changed?" was what he settled on asking.

Blaine looked lost for words for a second and Wes immediately knew the answer. "It was that guy you have a crush on, wasn't it?" He said with a smirk. He only knew about Blaine having a crush because he had caught Blaine staring at a boy in the school parking lot once when Wes had picked him up.

Blaine looked confused until he got what Wes was hinting at. "No Wes, I didn't join Glee club to be closer to him, though I don't know how you found out he was in Glee club." He trailed off when Wes smirked again and continued with his train of thoughts. "Anyways no, when I talked to you earlier about being caught staring at a few glee kids, later one of them noticed and approached me about it. Well it ended up with him dragging me down the hall to the choir room. I haven't officially joined yet, I have to audition with a song. Want to help me?"

Wes wasn't buying it. That wasn't the whole story. "And this person that dragged you down the hall way... was it _the_ guy?" Wes didn't wait for an answer; it was clear by the look Blaine was giving him. "I thought so. So you_ did_ join to get closer to him."

Blaine sighed. "No Wes, it's a total coincidence that it happened to be the guy I have a crush on. You know I love to sing, I wanted to join in September. You're just lucky you weren't there to see everyone in the club get a slushy to the face." He shivered, reliving the moment in his head.

Wes was confused but he decided not to ask. "Well ok then. I'll help you pick out a song to sing for your audition. I just hope we don't end up competing against each other for sectionals."

"Please, you just jinxed us! Now we will be fore sure!" The boys laughed and went to work brainstorming song ideas. They stayed at the coffee shop for another hour before leaving for the night. With a great song to sing in Blaine's back pocket, he couldn't wait to see Kurt again tomorrow, and to join the Glee Club later that day.

Kurt was in his room getting ready for bed when his phone went off.

**Yo. Why did you drag that poor boy into glee today? He looked terrified! –Mcedes∞**

**I went to talk to him after class and he said he wanted to join. I'm assuming that's why he was staring at us during lunch. –Kurt**

**Well you could have at least warned us before bursting through the door like that. Nearly gave me and everyone else a heart attack. –Mcedes∞**

**Sorry I was excited. We need new members now that Matts gone. And besides, we can always use new talent. Do you not agree? –Kurt**

**No I agree, but do you even know if he can sing. Is he any good? –Mcedes∞**

**I guess we'll find out tomorrow. –Kurt **

When he didn't get a response back Kurt put down his phone and turned off the lights. The sooner he went to bed, the sooner tomorrow would come. He just hoped Blaine was as good of a singer as he said he was. Confidence only took some one so far and from what Kurt had seen, Blaine didn't have very much of it. Or at least he didn't at the moment due to going to a new school, and a public school at that. Kurt wondered how he would act if he was in Blaine's position, and after thinking about it for a few minutes he came to the conclusion that he would be exactly the same.

It didn't take too long for Kurt to fall asleep. His mind full of excitement about what the next day will bring. For once not worrying about whether the feeling of being watched would return.

****** Please leave a review! I want to know your opinion and if you think I should stick closely to cannon or not. Check out my other stories too please! I'll update soon*******


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up bright and early the next morning. After taking a shower he entered his enormous walk in closet and went to work looking for the perfect outfit. While he did do this every morning, he put extra care into today's outfit. Finally deciding on white skinny jeans and a maroon V-neck T-shirt, topped off with a dark grey scarf, he headed down stairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen he found his dad sitting at the dining table with coffee and a newspaper. "Morning dad."

Looking up from the paper he smiled, "morning Buddy." Kurt went around the kitchen making himself toast to take to school.

As his toast popped Finn entered the room yawning. He set about making himself breakfast as well when Burt broke the sleepy silence.

"Listen boys, I'm going to be home a little late tonight, and Carol has a double shift later. Will you guys be ok fending for dinner?"

Kurt scoffed. "Dad I cook most of the meals this family eats anyway." Burt chuckled at that and got up from the table to leave for work. "Besides," Kurt continued, "we have glee tonight so I'll probably just pick up take out on the way home."

At this Finn looked confused. "No we don't. We had Glee yesterday."

"And we'll have it today too. Blaine's auditioning today." Kurt smiled at the prospect of making a new friend.

"Who's Blaine?" Said Burt, stopping at the kitchen door to hear the conversation. Burt had made sure he had gotten to know all of Kurt's friends, just happy that he had any. Every time he heard a new name he got excited, happy that his son had a big group of people to rely on.

Kurt's smile grew bigger. "He's a new transfer student from a private school called Dalton academy. He said that it's an all-boys school, and that he was a part of the show choir there."

"Well it's nice that you guys are getting more members for your club." Burt said as he picked up his keys and headed for the front door. "Have a good day boys." He shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

"Hey Kurt, I have a question?" Finn asked somewhat hesitant. Kurt gave him a look as in to say continue, and he did. "Well I was wondering what your mind set was with getting Blaine to join the New Directions."

Kurt just stood there staring at him. What did that mean? His face must have held a funny expression because in the next instant Finn was laughing.

"Dude, do you like him?" Finn had a slight smile on his face when he asked, like he was trying to be funny, serious, and sympathetic all at the same time.

"well Finn," Kurt started, "I have only ever spoken to him for one day. Yesterday, at that. But he seems like a nice guy. I wouldn't say I have feelings per say, But I don't not like him I guess." Kurt's declaration startled himself. Did he like him? "Anyways it's too soon to tell. I don't know him Finn."

Finn Chuckled again. "Well dude for not liking him, your very long answer kind of makes me think otherwise." With that he left the room heading for the front door.

Kurt stayed in the kitchen a bit longer, waiting to hear Finn's car leave. When it did he went out to his own car and started towards school. the whole way there he continued to think about Finn's words. Confusion and curiosity were the main emotions and they were still there when he got out of his car in the school parking lot.

Then it hit him. The feeling of being watched. Usually when he got to school it was the longing feeling, like someone wanted to approach him but didn't have the nerve. Today it was a hateful feeling, burning into his back.

Kurt shivered, then continued his way towards the main doors. He had promised he'd meant Blaine before first period and he wasn't going to let some bully get in his way.

Blaine was at his locker when he saw Kurt down the hallway making his way over. He almost did a double take when he saw the boy in the tight white skinny jeans. Blaine himself wore skinny jeans on occasion but he knew he could never pull them off as well as Kurt did.

Realizing it was rude to stare, he turned back to his locker and chanced a glance at his mirror. For his audition today he decided to wear his neon green jeans with a long sleeve black shirt. But being him, he couldn't walk out his front door before running back and getting a white and green checkered bowtie.

"Hey" said a voice behind him. Blaine turned away from his reflection to see Kurt leaning on the lockers like he had the day before.

"Good morning." He said in return, and with an unspoken agreement, they started walking to class. After walking for a few minutes they realized that their first two classes were right across the hall from each other. Laughing, they walked into Kurt's room and sat down at a table.

"And how was your morning Blaine?" Kurt asked after a second of silence. The atmosphere wasn't awkward, but comfortable wasn't the right word to describe it either.

"Good, good." Blaine answered, trying to cut the tension. "Nothing too exciting happened. I am excited though to audition for glee today."

Kurt perked up at the conversation change. "Oh? Well what are you auditioning with?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's interest. "Nope. Can't say. It's a secret."

Kurt then put on an over dramatic pout. "Please? I promise I won't tell anyone. Please Blainey?"

While chuckling through Kurt's pleas he paused on the nick name. No one had ever given him a nick name before, well one that wasn't offensive. He wasn't quite sure he liked it.

He then looked over at Kurt and saw that he was trying to make big puppy sad eyes. Wow, his eyes were really blue. Beautiful.

Yeah, Blaine liked the nick name.


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaine? You still there?" Kurt asked, waving his hand in front of his face. He had been begging to learn what the boy's audition song was going to be when Blaine appeared to zone out.

"Hm? Oh sorry. I got lost in my thoughts." He apologized looking guilty.

"It's all right." Kurt said smiling a little. "You know what; don't tell me your audition song. It'll be that much better when it's a surprise."

Blaine smiled back at him. The sound of the class bell went off and Blaine went to leave. "See you later Kurt."

"Bye Blaine." Kurt waved as he left. Mercedes walked in the next second taking her usual seat where Blaine had been.

"Yo boy. Was that Blaine I just passed?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, he was just telling me about his plans for auditioning."

"Oh good. Did he tell you about what he's auditioning with?"

"No, I decided I didn't want to know. It'll be fun being surprised." She gave him an odd look before turning to the teacher as class began.

"So Kurt, is he gay?" Mercedes asked after class once they reached their lockers.

Kurt gave her an annoyed expression. "I don't think it matters in the slightest." He looked away from her to see if anyone was within listening distance. "But, yes. He is. He told me yesterday."

"And did you tell him that you're gay?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yes 'Cedes. I did. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Please don't try and play match maker. I was already interrogated by Finn this morning. I'd rather not be questioned what my purpose of befriending him is again. Because of me, we are going to have a new glee member."

"Yes we will." She started. "But also, and more importantly in my eyes, you'll have someone who you'll be able to relate to better. I mean I love you, and I will always be there for you. But you need someone who has gone through what you've gone through, and knows how it feels. I know for a fact that you have neglected to tell me about many of the times those jocks have harassed you. You're tough, but you shouldn't have to be."

Kurt just silently listened to the girl in front of him tell him why he should be friends with Blaine. If he were to be honest, it was everything he had secretly hoped he would get out of this relationship the minute the boy admitted he was gay. While Mercedes was a great listener, Kurt hated going to her with problems he knew she could do nothing about.

Everything she had said was what he wanted. Someone to confide in. While he really didn't know if he liked Blaine for anything more than a friend yet, like Finn had suggested, he did know that he wanted to befriend him as soon as possible.

Mercedes stopped talking after her speech and didn't say anything more. It was clear that Kurt was lost in his own thoughts, but she stayed by his side so he knew she was still with him, and that he wasn't alone.

Kurt's mind continued to wander as they walked to class together. He suddenly felt like he was being watched again, only instead of the anger he felt before, it was the timid, yet awed feeling. Kurt smiled to himself and allowed his mind to become clear.

There was nothing to worry about anymore at the moment.

Blaine watched Kurt and the girl he now knew as Mercedes as they walked down the hallway together. He had wanted to go and join them at Kurt's locker, but they seemed to have been in the middle of an important discussion. So not wanting to intrude, he watched from a distance like he had done before he had met them.

Suddenly, there was a wall of red in front of Blaine, causing him to lose sight of Kurt. Looking up, he noticed that the wall blocking his view had a face. The red was a varsity jacket, and wearing the jacket was a really big guy looking down at him.

"Um, hi." Blaine said timidly. No one had ever approached him at this new school, except Kurt of course, and he was unsure of how to act.

"Who are you?" The boy asked in a gruff voice that made it obviously he was trying to sound tough.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Still unsure of the situation he stuck his hand out hesitantly.

The boy looked between Blaine's face and his hand twice before deciding to glare into his eyes. "Keep away from Kurt."

"I'm sorry?" Blaine asked after a moment's pause, completely confused. He let his hand drop back his side.

"I said," the boy took a step closer, invading into Blaine's space. "Stay away from him."

And just like that the boy turned around and began to walk down the hall, leaving a very confused and slightly scared Blaine behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was lunch time, and Kurt was lost in thought. He had been debating whether or not to invite Blaine to sit with his Glee friends for lunch, and when he saw the boy sitting alone again, his decision had been made.

"Blaine! Come sit with me and the others." Kurt said, getting the attention of Blaine who had his ever present text book. "Please?" He said as an after though.

Blaine seemed to contemplate his options for a few seconds before gathering his lunch and following Kurt across the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." Kurt said as he and Blaine sat down side by side on the bench. Many people returned his hello, and even more of them gave a hello to Blaine as well.

An awkward sense of unease fell over the table, as if no one knew what to talk about.

Rachel was the one to break the silence. "So Blaine, do you think your going to audition?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking I'd audition tonight after school."

"What song are you going to sing?" One of the blond cheerleaders asked.

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt was answering already. "Blaine decided this morning that he wanted to keep it a secret, Quinn. I think that would be more fun anyways."

Many of the others agreed, and wished Blaine good luck.

Lunch continued uneventfully, that is until some jocks showed up. "Wow, the looser table has themselves a new fairy! How precious!"

Blaine froze at the sound of the boy's voice. He looked up and saw that it was the same boy that had cornered him at his locker earlier.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Finn asked emotionlessly.

"I just wanted to say hi. Jeez Hudson, every night you spend at the Hummel's seems to turn you into more of a fairy. Are you two still sharing a room?" The boy teased, angering many people at the table.

"To hell with you Karofsky!" Finn shouted as he started to get up from the table. Puck, Mike, and Santana tried to hold him back. Blaine looked over to Kurt, only to see that he was being held down as well by Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Quinn.

The jocks started to walk away, shouting taunts and jeers over their shoulders.

When they were gone, the mood at the table remained angry and hostile. Blaine remained quite for the rest of lunch.

He reminded himself to get the backstory from Kurt later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blaine arrived to the auditorium after school. It was his time to audition. In the audience, the glee club was gathering, all sticking to their friend groups and social latter's.

Kurt was sitting in the front row beside the girl he had been talking to in the hall earlier in the day. Blaine couldn't remember her name at the moment due to his nerves, but she seemed kind enough.

Finally, Mr. Schue entered the auditorium, and took his seat at the table in the middle of the rows. Once he was seated, he looked up and smiled at Blaine. "You ready Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, and walked towards the center of the stage. In front of him, Kurt gave a big thumbs up, wishing him luck.

Blaine took a moment to relax, and then he nodded towards the kid that was in charge of starting the music.

He took another deep breath as the music began.

He then opened his mouth to sing.

"Oh my god Blaine, you were amazing!" Kurt exclaimed once the boy stepped down from the stage after his performance. Everyone around them was packing up and leaving, all shouting congrats to Blaine as they passed.

Blaine began to blush slightly. "Thanks. I was unsure about the song choice at first, but a friend of mine persuaded me to do it."

Kurt grinned back, not so secretly loving his version of "Not Unusual". "We need to go out and celebrate!" He exclaimed excitedly. He thought that he had done fantastic, his voice beautifully deep and just... Blaine.

Blaine grinned in return. "Ok. Where do you want to go?"

Kurt took a second to ponder his choices. When he finally reached a decision, his smile grew even wider. "Want to go get some coffee? I know a cute little coffee shop we could hang out at. It's not necessarily a place to celebrate, but who doesn't love coffee?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Blaine said as he grabbed his bag, and together the two began to walk out of the auditorium.

As they walked down the halls Kurt noticed that the boy wasn't smiling as big as he should have been. "Is something wrong?"

Surprised, Blaine glanced up from where he had been looking at his shoes. "Nothing really. I'm just nervous. Do you think I made it into the New Directions?"

Kurt returned with a reassuring smile. "Of course you did. You were amazing! Besides, everyone that auditions makes it into the club. The audition is just a formality. You know, to make sure that the person can at least some-what sing."

Blaine nodded in understanding, relaxing exponentially.

The two finally reached the parking lot, and upon leaving the school, Kurt felt it again. That chill that ran down his back telling him that someone was watching. He began to look around frantically, just trying to catch someone's eye.

Beside him, blaine cast Kurt a rather odd look. He too began to look around the parking lot. When he didn't see anyone, he returned his eyes to Kurt. "Are you ok?"

Kurt didn't answer at first sines he was still worriedly looking around. He knew he want paranoid. He couldn't shake the unwanted hateful feeling away.

Giving up his search, he turned back to Blaine who was still expecting an answer. Kurt felt bad, but he was no longer in the mood to celebrate.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm sorry Blaine, but do you mind if we hang out tomorrow instead?" Kurt could see the confusion begin to appear in the other boy's eyes, making him feel rather sad. "It's just that I remembered I have to look after my step-brother tonight since my parents are out."

If it were even possible, blaine began to be even more confused. "Isn't your brother the same age as you?"

Kurt smiled to himself. "Yeah, but you'll see when you get to know him during Glee that he needs to be helped a lot."

Blaine didn't know what that meant, but he figured he'd see for himself at some point. "Ok, no problem. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kurt smiled widely again. "Of course. Bye Blaine!"

Blaine waved goodbye as Kurt headed towards his Navigator. He was super confused. On one hand, he kind of like the mystery, but on the other, he just wanted him to be honest. Who knew, maybe Finn needing help was the truth.

The only other thing he didn't get was when Kurt was searching the parking lot like his life depended on it.

Shrugging to himself, Blaine began to walk towards his own car. When he got there, and was searching his pockets for his keys, a shadow fell over him.

Guessing who it was, he turned around to see the giant in the varsity jacket again. At least he was able to put a name to the face now. Karoffsky.

"What do you want now?" Blaine asked annoyed. He didn't understand why he was receiving so much attention from someone who hadn't even given him the time of day since he had started at the school.

Obviously, he had asked the wrong question, because Karoffsky took another step towards him. "I want the same thing I wanted earlier. Stay away from Kurt. But unlike last time, you won't be getting another chance." With that, the bully turned and walked away.

Blaine was confused, scared, and pissed off beyond belief. So much for fitting in.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside his window. It took him a minute to fully wake up all of his senses. When he was finally alert to his surroundings, he reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses. With them on, he looked out the window to see the sun rising.

It was beautiful. The way the colors blended from yellow to red to pink to blue made his heart leap. He loved watching the sunrise in the morning. A lot of the time, it was what put him in such a good mood each day. It was keeping something so gorgeous in his mind that made him smile. Lately, there had been something else keeping his mind busy.

After a moment, Blaine turned back to his room that was getting ever lighter with the glow from outside. As he thought about what he had to do to get ready for school, he remembered the day to come.

Kurt was going to meet him before class, he was going to eat lunch with the kids from Glee club again, and he was going to go to Glee after school for his first meeting as an official member.

He was excited, nervous, and a little terrified. This was due to the ever present bully that would always appear when he was with Kurt.

He wasn't going to put up with it though. He was going to ignore him, and if that didn't work, then tell someone.

As he thought about it some more, small smile began to form on his lips. Nothing was going to dampen his mood today.

He got out of bed and went to his dresser. He carefully leafed through the piles of clothes before deciding on a white polo shirt.

He looked out his window again and saw how the trees had lost most of their leaves by now. It was starting to get colder. With this in mind, he grabbed a dark grey cardigan to put on as well.

Once dressed, Blaine walked downstairs towards the kitchen. He found it empty, so he went about making himself some cereal.

"Good morning dear." Said a woman as she entered. Blaine looked up from the table to see his mother smiling back at him.

"Hi mom." He quickly finished eating and placed his dishes in the sink. He grabbed his backpack off the counter as he headed for the front door. "I'll see you tonight."

"Are you going to the coffee house after school?" Mrs. Anderson said, trying to catch him before he disappeared.

Blaine stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her again. "No actually, I'm going to Glee club. I officially joined last night."

It seemed to take a moment for his mother to register what he had said, and then when she did, her eyes bulged out of her head. "Oh I'm so happy for you sweetie! I didn't know you were even going to try out for that."

Blaine smiled back at her. He knew she would be happy for him. "See you tonight mom."

"Have a great day Blaine." With that, Blaine walked towards the front door and closed it behind him.

He looked across his yard at the still rising sun, and just knew that it was going to be a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt found himself pulling up to a spot in the high school parking lot. He was excited to see Blaine again, even if he wasn't sure why.

He was still trying to figure out how he felt about the boy. Both Finn and Mercedes had questioned him on it, and now he found he was questioning himself.

Did he have feelings? Would that even be a bad thing? Could it possibly be a good thing? A great thing? A horrible thing? The worst thing that could possibly happen?

Kurt wasn't bored with his life anymore. He was lost in it. The drama he had been both hoping and dreading for was suddenly sitting in his lap and he had no idea what to do with it.

Slowly, Kurt got out of his car and began walking towards the school entrance.

It hit him. Again. That feeling of being watched. It wasn't soft or loving, it was hard and hateful. Kurt sped up his pace when he began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

He didn't dare look around this time. He kept his eyes focused on his destination, hoping that he could get away from the person emanating these feelings towards him.

When he walked through the front doors, and away from the view of the parking lot, the feeling didn't quite disappear. It was like the real thing had been replaced by a shadow or a ghost of the previous hatred.

Kurt stopped and took a deep breath. He was annoyed beyond belief, and for the first time, he was actually scared. Before, he always tried to shake the feeling or just ignore it. He couldn't seem to do that today.

Yet, when he looked up and down the hall, he saw Blaine at his locker, looking rather cute if he was going to admit it. Kurt began to feel much better, just by seeing him.

He started to walk down the hall towards the boy. Each step he took shook away another piece of the ghostly hatred. When he was finally standing directly next to him, there wasn't a single feeling of anger or fear left in him.

Blaine turned towards him, only just noticing that Kurt was there, and smiled widely. "Good morning Kurt."

Kurt too felt like smiling. "Good morning Blaine."

Together, they walked off towards their first classes, walking as close as possible without holding one another.

Kurt's mind was clear. Nothing other than this even came close to mattering.


	10. Chapter 10

Mercedes knew from the moment she saw Kurt that something had changed. She didn't know what it was, but she sure as hell was going to find out.

As she sat next to him in their first class, he was quite and subdued, like he was lost in his thoughts. While this would have been concerning, he held a broad smile across his face the entire time.

When class was over, Mercedes followed him to his locker. "So what has you so smiley today?"

Kurt look up from his locker, as if just noticing that he wasn't alone. "Nothing. I just feel really good today." He continued to smile, his eyes getting that same glazed over look they had held during class.

Mercedes was both confused, and strangely happy. What had changed over the past twenty four hours?

It was then that she noticed Kurt's eyes flicker to the right, as if he was looking behind her. When Kurt turned back to his locker to grab something, Mercedes chances a look behind her, only to find a pair of Amber eyes staring back.

She smiled to Blaine before turning back to her best friend. Her smile stayed in place.

"I'm very happy that you're having such a good day." She said, speaking the truth. She was overjoyed, and it was obvious on her face. Even if the boys weren't dating, they were becoming friends, and that was all she ever wanted for him.

Kurt grinned back again as he closed his locker. Together, they walked off towards their next class.

Lunch came quickly, and Blaine was very happy about that. While he didn't mind his classes, he wanted to spend time with Kurt, and maybe even become friends with the other people in the Glee club.

He quickly grabbed lunch, and then entered the cafeteria. When he got there, he became a little hesitant about walking to the table and joining the others.

This thought was completely erased from his mind when he saw Kurt sitting at the table. At that exact moment, the boy looked up and caught Blaine's eyes.

With some sort of boost of confidence, Blaine walked across the cafeteria towards the group. When he sat down beside Kurt, he was greeted by many others.

"I would like to personally welcome you into the Glee club Blaine." Rachel said once the cheerful hello's died down. "I don't believe we've officially met. My name is Rachel Berry."

Blaine shook her extended hand from across the table. "Thank you. Blaine Anderson."

Rachel smiled. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to do a duet with me. After hearing you sing yesterday, I realized that our voices would sound amazing together. Perhaps a ballot, or a jazz song..."

"Rachel!" Kurt interrupted, causing many people to sigh in relief. "He only just joined yesterday. Give him some breathing room."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Thank you for the offer Rachel, but I was thinking I would do my first duet with Kurt instead." He said as he cast a shy glance to the boy sitting next to him.

Around the table, all conversation halted to a stop. Everyone turned their attention to the two boys looking shyly at one another.

Mercedes saw Santana begin to say something, so she cut her off immediately. "Sounds good. And if you want Rachel, I'll sing a song with you."

The atmosphere was still uneasy, but conversation continued as if nothing had happened. Blaine sent a thankful look to the girl sitting beside Kurt. Mercedes winked back before turning to talk to Tina.

The rest of lunch was uneventful, with the exception of Finn spilling his soup all over his back pack. When the bell rang for the end of lunch, everyone headed their own way, leaving Blaine and Kurt behind.

"See you at Glee club Blaine!" Kurt said as he shouldered his bag and began heading for the door. Over his shoulder he said, "we'll talk about a song to sing together later."

Blaine smiled brightly. "Sounds perfect. I'll see you later."

The two headed off in the direction of their next class.


End file.
